


Speeder

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Claustrophobia, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornalot 2016, challenge two: Rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeder

"It's no use. We're gonna have to leave it here, Mordred."

Percival watched Mordred heave a sigh. He pressed a switch and his speeder slowly descended from where it hovered in the air, its excessive smoking ceasing immediately. Mordred made as if to dismount, but instead he remained sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bike. He pushed his goggles up to his unruly hair and looked at Arthur, waiting for his next orders.

Arthur looked at the team, considering. "I need everyone else back at once. You're going with Percival."

Percival lowered his Rider as soon as he heard the words leave his mouth, but Mordred made no move to join him.

After a moment's silence, Gwaine said, "You can take my speeder. I'll go with Percy."

"The cargo is taking up the cart, and you two won’t fit in the seat," Arthur reasoned.

"I'm more slender," Merlin offered.

"Did you not hear me say that I need you on base?" Arthur snapped. "What's going on?" he asked Mordred and Percival.

"I don't know, sir," Percival replied.

"It's fine, I'll go," Mordred said. Percival tried not to take offence at his resigned tone, nor the pitying looks Gwaine and Merlin gave Mordred.

"Good," Arthur said and didn't waste time heading off. The others followed him immediately.

Percival slid to the front and gave Mordred a hand up. He remained pressed uncomfortably close to the controls but he didn’t complain; not even when Mordred kept wiggling and groaning behind him.

A few minutes in they approached the denser part of the woods and Percival reached to close the sides of his vehicle. As the panels rose up and over them, Mordred all but whined. "Do we have to close them?"

"I mean, I could leave them open if you want the branches to poke my eyes out." He tried to pass it off as a joke, but he wasn't entirely sure his annoyance hadn't come through. "We'd need to slow down to a crawl if I were to steer clear of them. It'd take us twice as long to go the distance then, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend all that time with me."

Hurt was on its way to washing over him when Mordred didn't deny it, but then Percival heard his whisper of _I can't breathe_ and chills ran down his spine.

"Sir, requesting permission to take a small detour," Percival transmitted, already veering to the right. Mordred's hands grasped the back of his uniform.

"Where the hell are you going?" Arthur demanded.

Percival tapped over his map and marked the small clearing for Arthur to see. "Mordred thinks we can find something Gaius needed. Something that used to grow on Earth."

There was a pause. "Don't take too long."

"Yes, sir."

Percival went as fast as his Rider allowed and opened the door as soon as they were in the clear. He jumped out and reached for Mordred, who all but stumbled into his arms and the two of them sank into the ground, much like the first time they had met.

-

"It shouldn’t make me feel like this," Mordred said, sitting at the edge of the bed in Percival's quarters. "I don't know why..."

"You nearly died," Percival replied, remembering. Mordred had been trapped in his fighter for nearly two days when they'd found him. He'd been on the enemy's side back then, but Percival couldn't have brought himself to be anything but compassionate when he'd seen Mordred's bloody fists pounding at the armoured glass, eyes wild with desperation. "I'm sorry."

Mordred frowned. "For what?"

"I was stupid. I was offended because I thought you didn't want to spend time with me, when it wasn’t about me at all."

Mordred regarded him for a moment. "That really is stupid," he said. Percival looked away, but his gaze snapped back to Mordred when he continued, "I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible."

Percival raised his eyebrows. It was Mordred's turn to avert his eyes. "I mean, it's fine if you don’t feel the same. I just... For a while now..."

Percival reached for him. Mordred looked down at where Percival’s hand covered his and a little smile settled on his face. He shifted closer and, as if scared to look at him, shut his eyes and tentatively leaned in. Percival closed the distance until their lips met.

It was soft at first; then urgent. Quiet whimpers flowed out of Mordred’s mouth and made Percival pull him closer, unsure whether he wanted them to stop or to turn them into screams. Mordred climbed on the bed and sat astride him, and for a ridiculous moment Percival thought of himself as one of the speeders Mordred loved so much. Except Mordred never rubbed himself on the seat _like that_ , and Percival would be mortified to reach wherever they were headed that fast.

Alas, Mordred didn't seem to share his concerns.

"Slow down," Percival warned against his lips, grasping at the soft fabric of Mordred’s shirt.

"Please," Mordred whimpered in reply. "I've wanted to... I want to make you..." He couldn't seem to finish his thought. He buried his face in the crook of Percival’s neck; a bashful gesture the complete opposite of the movement of his hips.

Percival groaned and slipped his hands under Mordred's shirt. Mordred shivered as he felt the calloused palms run over his sides and sought out Percival’s lips again.

"I'm gonna..."

 _Already_? Percival didn't let the word slip out, pulling Mordred closer and sucking on his neck instead. He gently bit on the tender skin and kept thrusting up even as Mordred shook and moaned in his arms, groaning and holding him close when he found his own release.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" Percival murmured some minutes after.

Mordred hesitated. His hand ventured up to where Percival's teeth marks were fading. "Can we do this again?"

Percival smiled and pulled him closer.


End file.
